Mal/Gallery
Images of Mal from Descendants. Promotional Images ''Descendants'' Descendants evie and mal.jpg|Mal and Evie Image-1428863622.jpg Descendants-33.jpg Group headshot.jpg Group promo.jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper .jpg Mal & Evvie promo wallpaper.jpg Mal promo wallpaper.jpg Descendant mofif2.png Descendant motif1.png Mal bio.jpg Isle group promo.jpg MAH.jpg Descendants - Taking candy from babies.jpg Villain Kids wallpaper.jpg Descendants-122.jpg Descendants-127.jpg Descendants - Mal's Symbol.jpg Auradon-Buzz-Disney-Descendants.jpg Descendants-157.jpg Descendants-156.jpg Descendants-183.jpg They were raised.jpg Descendants-198.jpg Descendants - Villain Kids come to Auradon Prep.jpg Descendants, Mal - Did You Know.jpg descendants-3.jpg Descendants 2 Descendants 2 new look.jpg D2-Heroes-Key-Art.jpg ''Descendants: Wicked World'' Descendants Wicked World Poster.jpg Descendants_Wicked_World_textless_promo.jpg Descendants-Wicked-World-17.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner.jpg Combustible Confections.jpg Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Banner 2.jpeg Helping Hands or Sticky Fingers.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Wicked World - Jay, Evie, Mal, Carlos.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Mal.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Genie Chic Mal.jpg|Genie Chic Mal Mal Render.png Genie Chic Mal Render.png Wicked World Season 2.png Photography Descendants-29.png Mal full body.png Girls group promo.jpg Group ball promo.jpg Descendants-121.jpg Descendants-120.jpg Mal Auradon.jpg Mal and Ben.jpg Mal's date outfit.jpg Mal.png Mal 2.jpg VK promos 1.jpg VK promo 2.jpg Cast of Descendants.jpg Descendants.jpg|Mal with her mother Maleficent 635646919225077794-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY02.JPG 635646919228977844-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY06.JPG 635646919229757854-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY03.JPG 635646919229445850-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY04.JPG 635650470621810320-DESCENDANTS-DISNEY01-APPROVED.JPG|Mal and Maleficent Good group promo.jpg Isle bad group .jpg Mal promo.jpg Descendants-118.png Auradon Prep Mal.jpg Descendants-125.jpg Descendants-132.jpg Descendants-130.jpg Descendants-135.jpg Descendants-134.jpg Descendants-139.jpg Descendants-147.jpg Descendants-146.jpg Descendants-162.jpg Descendants-161.jpg Descendants-194.png Descendants-204.jpg Descendants-201.jpg Mal and Ben Crossing a Bridge.png Mal and Jane.png Descendants Ben and Mal Promo.jpg Mal 3.jpg Evie and Mal at Family Day.jpg Family Day - Evie and Mal.jpg Descendants 2 photography 1.png Production and Concept Ben&Mal.jpg|Mal with Ben Ben and Mal 2.jpg Descendants 2.jpg Descendants 19.jpg Descendants 17.jpg Descendants 16.jpg Mal (dream scene?).jpg Mal & Ben (dream scene?).jpg Mal back(maybe dream scene).jpg Mal's costume concept.jpg|Mal's costume design Mal Expression Sheet.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' expression sheet Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Mal.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet Screenshots ''Descendants Rotten-to-the-Core.png|Mal's introduction Descendants-21.png|"It was from a baby." Descendants-23.png Descendants-79.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-775.jpg Descendants-45.png|"What?!" Descendants-97.png Descendants-186.png|Mal with her mother Descendants-58.png Descendants-80.png Descendants-89.png Descendants-167.png Descendants-91.png Descendants-92.png Descendants-108.png Dsndnts_1278986.jpg Descendants-49.png Descendants-110.png Descendants-101.png Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-3492.jpg Descendants - Evil Like Me.png Descendants-181.png Descendants-102.png|Mal uses magic to give Lonnie cool hair Dsndnts_3062810.jpg Dsndnts_3072403.jpg Descendants-180.png Mal-image.jpg Hey, Benny Boo!.png|"Hey, Bennyboo!" Descendants-176.png Descendants-170.png Descendants-171.png|"Ben asked me out on...a date." Descendants-172.png Descendants-173.png|"I've never had a sister." Descendants-174.png Descendants-185.png|Admiring her reflection Descendants-175.png|Already for her date with Ben Descendants-177.png Mal tries a strawberry.jpg|Mal tries a strawberry Descendants-94.png Descendants - If Only.png Descendants-99.png|“I can look into your eyes, and I can tell you're not evil.” Dsndnts_4681844.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" Descendants-59.png|"I think we are definitely goners." Descendants-57.png Good group.jpg Descendants-69.png Descendants-70.png Descendants-72.png Descendants-95.png Descendants-73.png Descendants-55.png|"Beware, fore swear, Undo Jane's hair." Descendants-56.png Descendants-75.png Mal (If Only Reprise).jpg Descendants-113.png Descendants-179.png Descendants-184.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-12603.jpg Descendants-178.png Descendants-182.png descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13204.jpg descendants-disneyscreencaps.com-13215.jpg Descendants: Wicked World'' Season One Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-2.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-5.jpg|"I wasn't invited." Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-7.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-9.jpg Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-12.jpg|"No way. I'm trying to be good, remember?" Descendants-Wicked-World-1.png|Mal gets out her spell book Evie's-Explosion-of-Taste-19.jpg Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 4.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 11.png|"My people maybe evil, but what you Auradon kids are doing to the English language is cruel." Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 12.png|Mal's portrait of Audrey as her mother Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 15.png Descendant Wicked World Eps. 2 - 24.png|"Beware, forswear, sprout my mother's horns from Audrey's hair!" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-2.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-11.png|"Does anyone know how to knock?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-13.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-20.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-23.png|Rubbing paint of Jordan's lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-25.png|Mal wishes she was home Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg|"Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Voodoo-Do-You-6.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg|Mal loves to splash in muddy puddles Voodoo-Do-You-19.jpg|"Dictatorship for beginners." Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg|"Short for lets blow this voodoo stand." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-2.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-19.png|"Yo Mama so soft, cats share pictures of her." Descendants-Wicked-World-5.png Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-29.png Genie-Chic-13.png Genie-Chic-15.png Genie-Chic-16.png Genie-Chic-28.png Genie-Chic-31.png Puffed-Deliciousness-1.jpg|"There is a two hour exam about smiling." Puffed-Deliciousness-5.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-6.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-10.jpg Puffed-Deliciousness-24.jpg|"Were we that bad when we first got here?" Good-is-the-New-Bad-3.png|"I am going to be totes sick." Good-is-the-New-Bad-6.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-8.png Good-is-the-New-Bad-21.png|Watching Freddie dance Good-is-the-New-Bad-29.png Good Is The New Bad final.png Spirit-Day-3.png|"I think all cheerleading outfits should have spikes." Spirit-Day-7.png|"I have never been more into you." Descendants-Wicked-World-13.png Spirit-Day-14.png|Mal is barking Spirit-Day-22.png Descendants-Wicked-World-14.png I'm-Your-Girl-2.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-11.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-28.jpg Mash-It-Up-8.jpg Mash-It-Up-10.jpg Mash-It-Up-18.jpg|"Can't change perfect." All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-7.png All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-24.png|"Why are you looking at me?" All-Hail-the-New-Q.N.L.B.-29.png Mad-for-Tea-5.png Mad-for-Tea-22.png Mad-for-Tea-26.png Mad-for-Tea-27.png Mad-for-Tea-28.png Mad-for-Tea-34.png Carpet-Jacked-7.png Carpet-Jacked-19.png Carpet-Jacked-22.png Carpet-Jacked-32.png Carpet-Jacked-37.png Carpet-Jacked-38.png The-Night-is-Young-13.png The-Night-is-Young-15.png The-Night-is-Young-25.png The-Night-is-Young-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-2.png Neon-Lights-Out-3.png|"You just look so cute when you're in pain." Neon-Lights-Out-21.png Neon-Lights-Out-32.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-37.png Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Hooked-On-Ben-7.png Hooked-On-Ben-15.png Hooked-On-Ben-28.png Hooked-On-Ben-46.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png Season Two Slumber-Party-4.png Slumber-Party-9.png Rather Be.png Slumber-Party-13.png Slumber-Party-14.png Slumber-Party-15.png Slumber-Party-20.png Slumber-Party-24.png Slumber-Party-26.png Slumber-Party-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-8.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-25.png Odd-Mal-Out-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-31.png Pair-of-Sneakers-3.png Pair-of-Sneakers-6.png Pair-of-Sneakers-11.png Pair-of-Sneakers-14.png|"Monkey hair." Pair-of-Sneakers-16.png Pair-of-Sneakers-20.png Pair-of-Sneakers-22.png Pair-of-Sneakers-23.png Pair-of-Sneakers-25.png Pair-of-Sneakers-30.png|Mal possessed Wild-Rehearsal-4.png Wild-Rehearsal-15.png Wild-Rehearsal-26.png Wild-Rehearsal-32.png Wild-Rehearsal-33.png Chemical-Reaction-14.png Chemical-Reaction-15.png Chemical-Reaction-26.png Talking-Heads-2.jpg Talking-Heads-7.jpg Talking-Heads-8.jpg Talking-Heads-15.jpg Talking-Heads-17.jpg Talking-Heads-28.jpg Evil-Among-Us-6.png Evil-Among-Us-12.png Evil-Among-Us-15.png|Mal growls at Jane Evil-Among-Us-17.png Evil-Among-Us-24.png|Mal back to normal and confused Evil-Among-Us-32.png|Shocked by all the bad things she did Evil-Among-Us-34.png Evil-Among-Us-A14.png Evil-Among-Us-A15.png Evil-Among-Us-A16.png Evil-Among-Us-A17.png Mal-Lone-1.png Mal-Lone-3.png Mal-Lone-6.png Mal-Lone-12.png Mal-Lone-15.png Mal-Lone-16.png Mal-Lone-18.png Mal-Lone-23.png Face-to-Face-4.png Face-to-Face-10.png Face-to-Face-13.png Face-to-Face-15.png Face-to-Face-19.png United-We-Stand-2.png United-We-Stand-9.png United-We-Stand-14.png United-We-Stand-24.png United-We-Stand-27.png United-We-Stand-29.png United-We-Stand-33.png Video Games Descendants: Isle of the Lost Rush Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 4.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 3.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 2.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 1.png Descendants - Isle of the Lost Rush 5.png Isle of the Lost Kids.jpg Printed Media Disney Descendants Poster-A-Page.jpg Descendants Junior Novel.jpg Descendants-31.jpg Mal's Spell Book.jpg Mal's Diary.jpg Descendants Yearbook (alternate cover).jpg Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic.jpg School of Secrets - CJ's Treasure Chase.png Descendants Wicked World Cinestory Comic - Vol.2.jpg Merchandise Descendants Dolls.jpg Mal and Evie dolls.jpg Descendants Hasbro 04.jpg Descendants Hasbro 03.jpg Descendants Hasbro 02.jpg Descendants Hasbro 01.jpg Descendants-32.jpg Descendants Costumes 3.png Descendants Costumes 2.png Ben and Mal Dolls 1.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 2.jpg Mal Doll 2.jpg Mal Doll 4.jpg Mal Doll 5.jpg Mal Doll 7.jpg Mal Doll 8.jpg Mal Doll 9.jpg Ben and Mal Dolls 3.jpg Descendants Merchandise 8.jpg Descendants Merchandise 7.jpg Descendants Merchandise 2.jpg Descendants Merchandise 9.jpg Descendants Backpack 2.jpg Descendants Backpack 1.jpg Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Descendants - Maleficent and Mal dolls.jpg Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Genie Chic Mal 1.jpg Genie Chic Mal 2.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Backpack.jpg Disney Descendants Wicked World Lunch Bag.jpg Thermos Soft Lunch Kit, Descendants.jpg Disney Descendants Pop! - Mal.png Descendants Neon Lights dolls.jpg Neon moonlight pillow.jpg Jewel BiLee Mal doll.jpg Neon Lights Ball Mal doll.jpg Mal Isle of the Lost doll.jpg Miscellaneous Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Descendants Themed Activities 5.png Descendants Themed Activities 4.png Descendants Themed Activities 2.png Descendants Themed Activities 1.png Descendants-148.jpg Descendants 2D Characters - Mal.png Disney Descendants Gameplay IOS.jpg Hang Out With Descendants.jpg 1110zv_0149mw_9f818436.jpg|Mal and her friends at Walt Disney World Descendants - Believe Lyrics.jpg Mal Art.png The-descendants-neon-lights-ball.jpg End of Year Review.jpg Category:Descendants galleries Category:Character galleries